Beware The Cheshire Cat: Batman's Daughter
by TheAmazingCharlieG
Summary: Alex was usually a quiet and shy girl until eligible bachelor Bruce Wayne "adopted" her. big secrets begin to unravel especially the most important one: Alex has cat powers. Alex, or as the villians fear her, Cheshire' teams up with Batman, Robin, and many members of the justice league as she gets used to life as Bruce Wayne's daughter
1. Alex's beginning part 1

_ I don't know what to call it. Trust? Hate? It doesn't matter anyway. Because he's all that matters. The final puzzle piece. If only I knew why. Why did he put me here? He caused me so much pain. And yet…. It's so hard to hate someone when you know your future. Watch your back. Trust no one. Not even yourself._

Alexanndria sat in a chair across from Leslie Thompkins, the head of Gotham Orphanage for Special Children; or GOFSC. Unbeknownst to all of the children, the orphanage was actually an orphanage for children with supernatural abilities; _powers._

Alex who had been in this orphanage for most of her life, had light brown with a hint of blonde hair down to the base of her neck, her eyes were green, and tan skin (she was mixed).

She just sat there looking at Leslie with an expressionless face. "Have I done something wrong?" she simply asked. Leslie shook her head. She was worried that she would turn out like her mother, or worse, like her father.

The phone in her office rang, cutting the silence like a knife. Leslie, startled picked up the phone quickly.

"GOFSC, how may I help you?" she asked professionally, but the voice on the other end spoke in a low tone.

"Did you find her yet?" Batman asked getting straight to the point. Leslie sighed at the voice of Batman for she was one of the very few people that new his identity:_ Bruce Wayne._

"Fortunately I have. She's been here since she was just a baby…" Leslie spoke in a whisper so that Alex didn't hear. "Are you sure this is the only way, Bruce?" she didn't receive an answer. She sighed once more and hung up the phone. She turned to Alex who had turned her focus the buildings outside the big window behind my desk. "Alex." Upon hearing her name, she directed her attention to the woman in front of her. "Pack your bags. You're being adopted."

"Is this really necessary Bruce? Don't you have enough children with just me?" Tim asked after hearing he was adopting a girl.

_A girl in the manor?! Good luck with that one Bruce!_ Tim thought as he crossed his arms. "And why the heck are we even adopting her anyway?"

Bruce looked over to his second adopted son with a glare that could make any villain pee their pants. "Because we need her to track down Catwoman. She could be holding valuable information and not even know it, and we would need to get close to her to get it out of her." He pressed.

Alfred who was driving the car they were in spoke up. "I must say, Master Bruce that having a daughter could be quite a thrill." Bruce chose to ignore that because they were just now pulling up toward the orphanage.

He didn't want anyone else to know it, but Bruce was looking very much forward to being with Alexanndria.

Bruce was the first to greet the quiet girl sitting in the waiting room with a warm smile. "Hello. My name, as you may know, is Bruce Wayne. It is nice to meet you Alex. He said putting his hand out for a shake. She hesitated but shook it and returned his smile with a small but quite vibrant smile.

"This is Tim. He's going to be you're adoptive brother." Bruce said gesturing to the boy folding his arms behind him. Bruce nudged him toward Alex.

"Hi…" she said shyly to him and he softened up a bit. "Hey. It looks like I'm your new brother" he said grinning.

"We must get going Leslie. Thank you for your help. "And with that, they were on their way to the Wayne Manor.

Alex lay down on her looking straight at the ceiling. It was impossible for her to sleep because of all the thoughts running through her head. She sat up and decided to get some water.

She cautiously made her way downstairs toward the kitchen, passing through the living room. She was about to make it to the door before she tripped over a shoe and nearly fell, but she caught herself. The grandfather clock she was hanging onto suddenly swung open, and she was startled. There was a long dark stairway leading downstairs. Curiosity got the best of her and she tip toed down the stairs toward a dim light she saw. She began hearing voices.

"_We should take her back to the orphanage. She couldn't possibly know anything about Catwoman, Bruce."_

"_We'll have to wait and see."_

She'd heard of Catwoman before. She tip toed down a few more stairs to see a cave with a huge computer and technology of all sorts. But what caught her attention was Bruce. Well _Batman._ She didn't know exactly why, but something in her snapped.

"All of these lies. I've been lied to all my life, and just when I'm about to start a new one, another lie comes through." She was close to yelling.

Both Bruce and Tim became startled by this, "Alex!" Tim said very surprised.

"YOU KNEW I WAS GOING TO FIND OUT SOONER OR LATER! YOU JUST WANTED TO ADOPT ME BECAUSE I MIGHT HAVE KNOWN SOMETHING! YOU WERE GOING TO BREAK MY HEART LIKE EVERYONE ELSE DID IN MY LIFE!" she had made her way down the stairs. "_And now you'll pay…" _she said and suddenly her nails grew and her round pupils became long vertical slits; resembling a cat's.

She did a front ariel and slashed at Tim who barely dodged it. "Yup. Definitely Catwoman's." Tim said frantically as she spun kicked and hit him in the jaw. Before she could act again, Batman injected her with a sedative, and before she collapsed into his arms, she returned to normal.

Batman places her onto the med table.

"What the heck just happened?!" Tim yelled rubbing the side of his jaw.

"Since this was most likely the first time for her changing, she experienced irrational anger, resulting in her becoming violent in her feline state." Batman answered. She had a lot of training to do.


	2. Alex's beginning part 2

Alex woke up with a killer headache. The last thing she remembered was being injected with something by Bruce or _Batman_. In reality, she was not mad at the two males at all.

_Stupid irrationality… they probably think I'm crazy!_ She thought rolling her eyes at herself and sighing.

She forced herself off of the bed to her feet. Suddenly, searing pain went through her collarbone. She mistakenly let out a high pitch scream and stumbled backward. She clutched her collarbone and felt her Cat's-Eye necklace. She had forgotten that was there. She looked down at it to see it was glowing dark crimson. When she touched it again, all she felt was cold metal.

"Are you alright miss Alex? I heard thumping." Alfred asked opening the door to see Alex on the ground with her hand on her necklace and her staring at him with surprise.

"Uhmm…Yes! Yeah thanks Alfred!" she exclaimed getting to her feet almost immediately.

"I recommend you get ready Miss Alex. The breakfast is ready and I wouldn't want it to get cold." He said beginning to close the door.

"Oh, and Alfred?" Alfred paused.

"Yes Miss Alex?"

Alex grinned. "You can just call me Alex." She replied sweetly.

Alfred couldn't help but to smile at the sweet and rather unusual girl.

"Very well." He said and closed the door.

Alex's smile faded. She returned her attention to the amulet she was clutching and lifted it. There was a large burn mark where the necklace lay.

She cringed slightly when she touched it.

Alex gently set the amulet down on her collarbone.

Though it hurt, she knew she had to keep it on because that was the only thing she had that could tell her who and where her mother was.

Nevertheless, Alex was actually starving, so she got dressed.

* * *

><p>Bruce was sitting in the dining room reading the morning "Gotham Gazette" (Or whatever the heck they call it in Gotham) and Tim was playing on his game boy.<p>

Alex walked to the table and sat where her food was.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" she asked looking up from her food, which she actually hadn't started eating yet.

"No," Bruce relied simply.

"I'm probably better off that way…" Alex mumbled

Both Bruce and Tim turned to look at her, but she ignored them.

"I need to see Fox. Tim you stay here. Alex, come with me."

"Who's Fox?" Alex asked putting down her orange juice glass.

"Lucious Fox built the bat mobile, the bat ski, the bat plane..." Tim began listing them off. Alex returned her attention to Bruce who was quite amused at Tim.

She put a hand on the still talking Tim's shoulder. "I got it Tim. Now can you please shut up?"

* * *

><p>When the two first arrived, they had to go through numerous security protocols such as metal detectors and x rays.<p>

Finally, after an exhausting elevator ride, a guard escorted both Alex and Bruce to a secret room which was all white.

Distracted by the bright lights of the room, she did not notice a tall man, a little taller than Bruce, in a white suit walk toward them.

"Bruce! Hey how's that little trouble maker" Fox greeted Bruce with a friendly hug. "Still causing trouble," Bruce joked then gestured toward me and became serious, "This is Alex. She's Catwoman's" he said, instantly surprising her because she didn't even know about her mother, but Bruce seemed to know all about her.

"Then let's begin." Fox said and both men began walking towards another room.

"Begin what?" Alex asked standing her ground.

"Training." Bruce said. Alex quickly caught up with them.

When they walked into the next room, it was similar to the room they were just in before, except there was a glass window on one of the walls. Probably for observation.

Lucious handed Alex a pair of black brass knuckles. She took them and put them on her knuckles.

"If you have cat powers, which must include agility, flexibility, feline vision, and of course, your claws. Try to concentrate on balance when you hit this robot." He said pointing to a robot coming from the floor.

"Okay…" she said balancing herself. She looked at the robot for about 3 second before sucker punching it extremely hard, knocking its head off. Both Bruce and Fox had surprised looks on their faces.

"Let's move on to agility. Taking out a remote, he pressed a few buttons. And the scenery of the room turned into a dark warehouse.

"Your objective is to knock out all of the guards." Fox said as the two men made their way to watch through the glass window.

_3, 2, 1…begin._ She heard an automated voice ring out.

She suddenly heard talking and clanging. She automatically and silently jumped on top of a generator and walked on the pipes. She heard the voices coming her way and one asking if they heard anything. She did a handstand on the pipe and stood perfectly still. When the guards where directly under the pipe, she held onto the pipe and swung around to kick both men in the face, sending them flying. She snuck towards the other voices and saw three more men sitting around a table. When one noticed her and began yelling, she darted forward, did an Arabian onto the table and kicked one man and punched another with a brass knuckle in the gut, making him fall. One of the men wrapped his arms around her, causing her to lift herself to make him lose his balance. He fell on his back and she elbowed him in the rib. He let go and slowly untightened the grip he had on her. She stood counting how many men she encountered and beat.

The room turned back to normal, and Bruce and Fox came out.

"come with me" he said a small smirk on his face."

He brought me to the middle of the floor where he clicked his remote and a glass case came from the ground. In the glass case, there was a black cat suit suit (Literally) with a black mask and purple circular goggles. There were high heel knee boots that went with it. There was also a pair of gloves that had finger nail slits in them for finger print reasons.

"Now all you need is a name" Bruce said, slightly admiring the costume

* * *

><p>Alex was absolutely exhausted from training that day when she got back home. She collapsed onto the couch and almost fell asleep until Alfred tapped her gently on the shoulder.<p>

"Hmm?" she mumbled with her face in the couch pillow.

"You must get ready for the gala tonight, Mi- Alex."

Alex's head shot up so fast that it could her broken her neck.

"There's a gala tonight?! Here?!" she nearly screamed. All Alfred could do was nod and she buried her face back into her pillow.

"Great..." she said muffled.


	3. Alex's beginning part 3

Alex was sitting on the couch next to Tim who was playing a game boy. The sparkly mint green dress Bruce had gotten for her was absolutely GORGEOUS. And Alfred told her that the dress brings out the green in her eyes.

Still Alex was close to falling asleep because she was SO bored and she was sure Bruce didn't want her touching the TV with so many guests there.

Nodding off a bit, Bruce tapped her shoulder and her head shot up. "Hmm?" she asked turning around so her legs were on the couch, but not her feet.

"Alex, Tim, this is Marionette" he was standing with a tall (And skinny at that) blonde who looked pretty, but both Alex and Tim were sure plastic surgery took its toll with this one.

She giggled, causing Tim and Alex to flinch at how high pitched it was, but only Bruce noticed.

"You can call me Marie" she said happily and pinched Tim's cheeks, and moved to pinch Alex's cheeks, but Alex pursed her lips and gave her a "don't you dare" look which was earned one of Bruce's mix of amusement and impression look.

_Not bad for her first glare _he thought as Marie turned her attention back to him.

"Charming…" she said connecting her arm to his and walked away with him as if he were some sort of prize.

"What the heck was that all about?" Alex asked looking at Tim, who had his hand on his cheek.

"He's gotta maintain his alter ego as a playboy who doesn't quit. So that means a stupid girlfriend almost every other week. He said removing his hand and going back to his game boy. Alex sat back on the couch. She couldn't help herself but to fall asleep

* * *

><p>Alex was shaken awake several hours later by Tim who was enjoying every bit of it. She slapped his hand away and sat up. "Yes?" she asked very annoyed.<p>

He smirked, making Alex want to slap him VERY badly. "Patrol" he said and he ventured to the bat cave. Alex groaned and hesitantly stood and skipped steps downstairs. Bruce was already down there and Tim was already dressed. "How the heck did you do that Tim?" She asked and went to change into her cat suit and pulled over her cat cowl. When she pulled her boots, she heard Bruce talking and walked to the monitor with "style".

"The Joker has men scouring the city to eject the gas. The gas however injects acid into the blood cells and is extremely fatal."

"Let me guess. Is there ransom?" Tim asked expecting an answer as always.

"50 million" Batman got up and walked towards the bat mobile. "Robin you take the bat cycle to East Gotham. Alex, you're with me. Looks like we got action on your first patrol…" he mumbled the last part, most likely to himself.

Alex got into the bat mobile at the same time as Bruce and it started.

The ride was quiet and not very awkward, but awkward. Surprisingly Alex didn't jump when Bruce spoke up.

"The Cheshire Cat." He said. Alex nodded, trying not to laugh or smile. "I used to love Alice and Wonderland…" her face was emotionless.

The Bat mobile stopped abruptly and Alex nearly hit her head on the dash board but didn't.

He got out and so did Alex, again at the same time. Batman used his grappling hook to the ceiling. Alex had learned how to use a grappling hook while in training with Fox. She immediately heard grunts and groans. She used her grapple and flipped over the roof balcony and landed on a man with a clown mask on.

Batman knocked of them out with one punch. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5…9._ Alex counted the men. Before she could finish counting, Bruce knocked out five so there were only 2 left.

Alex got a running start, front handspring right into ones face while Batman kicked one in the chest.

"What do we do now?" Alex asked ignoring the deep cut on her thigh given by one of joker's men.

"We wait." Batman wasn't paying enough attention to her to realize the crook creeping up behind her. Alex felt a sudden jolt as the man put an arm around her neck, choking her and at the same time he had a knife, So he was choking her and about to slit her throat at the same time.

"Looks like I've got you…" he sneered. Batman had a batarang about to throw it but both men were surprised by the light chuckle Alex gave. She suddenly elbowed the man in the ribs, causing him to double over, and she back kicked him in the balls and he fell to his knees groaning loudly. She picked him up by his shirt and ACTUALLY lifted him off the ground by the neck before placing him in an inescapable head lock. "Look again." She said with a devious smile.

* * *

><p>Above the warehouse on the roof, Alex was looking through the giant skylight. The warehouse wasn't even abandoned. Batman was using his voice tracker to pick up sound and hints of the Joker. Out of absolutely no where shots came through the glass and it shattered and Alex fell backwards into the hole. Batman tried to grab her boot, but he couldn't reach her and she fell. She immediately straightened up her body landed on her feet with one leg stretched out to the side and her hand on the floor. She looked up at the man who had the gun in his hand. She faked a surprised face. "Didn't you know? Cats always land on their feet…" she walked towards the man who began shooting at her and she dodged every single one.<p>

Batman had since beat the crap out of 5 henchmen.

After knocking his lights out, Alex sprinted towards the machine that Joker was planning on poisoning everyone with. She was beginning shut down protocols when she felt pain from her waist. She yelped and turned to see the one and only Joker with a needled syringe in hand. And it was empty. He began laughing his sinister laugh. Alex collapsed onto the floor while trying to get Batman's attention.

"Batman" she said weakly.

" Awww...Looks like kitty here doesn't feel so good" he cackled

She was about she try to call again, but she received a kick to the chest by the villain who was still laughing. She coughed up something red. The last thing she saw before completely blacking out was Batman sucker punching the Joker.

**okay okay i'm sorry this was horrible. i wrote this at like eleven at night and i was exhausted. but i hope it wasn't THAT bad.**


	4. Please, Don't Touch Me

He stopped thinking when he saw her lying on the ground coughing up blood. He ran toward Joker, who was cackling with his eyes closed above Cheshire. He sucker punched him so hard in the face that he flew backward into several barrels.

Batman picked the limp Cheshire and carried her toward the bat mobile. He placed her in the passenger seat and hurriedly started toward the mansion. Doing so he hit many trash cans. He looked over to the girl and he saw that she was shivering. He pressed his com-link.

"Diana… we need to talk"

* * *

><p>"Kings of hearts!"<p>

"King of spades!"

"King of—" Dick Grayson and Tim were arguing over cards when the bat mobile sped in and Batman carried out an almost pale Alex and set her down on the med table. She was sweating, but her skin was freezing. She began groaning and fidgeting violently, almost scratching Dick, who was just watching, astonished.

Tim almost immediately raced toward a cabinet nearby and grabbed a syringe full of light blue liquid. He injected it into the girl's arm. After a quick moment, she stopped thrashing at the air and quieted.

"What was that?" Dick asked Bruce who was taking an empty syringe and extracting blood from her right arm.

"A sedative. She was poisoned."

"Is there an antidote?" Tim watched Alfred bandage Alex's still bleeding thigh.

"Not at the moment, but there's another way." Batman typed on his huge monitor then put a drop of Alex's blood on the sensor pad.

"What about Joker?"

"I called Diana…" Bruce pulled back Alex's cowl and put a wet towel on her forehead. He was well aware that all three men were looking at him.

Wonder Woman usually wasn't the first person he'd call for help.

The huge monitor beeped signaling a match was found for blood type. Alex needed a blood transplant.

_Match: Bruce Wayne…_ the monitor said and Bruce turned toward it. He coincidentally had the same blood type as she did.

Before he could look away, the monitor beeped again. Bruce and everyone else stared at the monitor with extremely wide eyes.

_DNA match: Bruce Wayne…_

"Bruce… she's your blood…she's your kid!"

Bruce looked at Alex who was lying on the table sweating.

* * *

><p>Alex was in her room, lying on the floor trying not to cry. She was still recovering from the blood poisoning. Bruce saved her life by donating his blood. She obviously freaked out after Dick told her about being father and daughter. She retreated to her room for the rest of that day.<p>

Bruce was sleeping because he was weak, so Dick, Tim, and Diana would have to patrol for him for a couple of nights.

She had only seen Diana once that morning, and that was when she was drinking coffee and reading the paper.

Alex heard the door creek slightly. "You're supposed to be sleeping." Alex didn't say anything but just grunted lightly she was hesitant about choosing her words. "She said my father died in a house fire…" she held a grim face, and Bruce frowned slightly.

Alex rolled over to face him, her eyes slightly watering up. "This must be what it felt like for you… You were afraid of being alone for years. And I was always alone. But I refuse to think that way anymore." She sat up facing him fully, blinking back tears.

She stood up, looked down at her hands and walked over to Bruce. "Thank you." Bruce who had been listening had been taken aback by her embracing him quite tightly. He hesitantly at first embraced her back.

She pulled back and smiled, but it only lasted a second because her green Cat's-Eye necklace began to glow a dark crimson, causing her breath to catch and to clutch her collarbone. She let out another high pitched screech and fell to her knees. Bruce stepped forward to help her, but she waved him off.

"I'm…I'm fine," she panted. She sat on her feet and put one hand on her forehead and rested one on her collarbone and continued to pant lightly.

Bruce lifted her amulet and saw her slight burns and his frown increased. "I'll be back with some ointment. Don't touch them." He said, at the same time removing her necklace and taking it with him, most likely to analyze it.

* * *

><p>"Whoa… who's that?" Anderson West asked Tim while ogling at Alex who was sitting on a ledge reading a book on the medieval times. She was typically wearing a gray dress with a blue ribbon around the waist with matching blue Mary Jane flats. She brushed a strand of stray hair from her face.<p>

"That's my sister Alex. She's Bruce's daughter." Tim wasn't paying attention.

"Well…" Anderson straightened up his posture and chuckled while eying her intently.

Tim instantly shot his head up and started laughing very hard. "Oh god! Anderson, if you think YOU could get with HER, then you'd better be joking! The only possible way you could possible make her laugh is by falling on your face!" he laughed, making Anderson roll his eyes. "HA! Nephew of the flash and you STILL can't get a date!" Tim was crying now.

"I'll show you" Anderson said to Tim who was laughing hysterically. He super sped to Alex and dog whistled to her making her frown.

"Um…Hi?" she said confused. Anderson super sped and sat next to her and took her book.

"Wacha reading? Looks boring" he said and super sped again dropping Alex's book in the pond. Alex stared at the pond where her book was floating in the water. She stood and before Anderson could speed off, Alex tripped him, and he fell on his face. She then walked inside.

Tim was on the ground laughing his guts out and crying.

"Why are boys such idiots?" she asked to herself as she walked.

"Tell me about it." Diana laughed "I used to think that they were such an enigma!"

Alex grinned and sat next to her. "Boy trouble?" Diana asked smiling a little. "Tell me about it." Alex said sighing dramatically.

_-Back outside-_

"Leave it to my sister to make a BIGGER fool of the fool, than the fool himself" Tim wiped a tear from his eye still laughing.

Anderson stood and dusted himself off. That girl sure could pack a wallop.

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanted to put that in there because, well you know Flash cant really pick up a girl, so neither can his nephew, and he's an idiot. But that was then so now Wally is married and has a little girl on the way. Yay. Any way i hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i did.<strong>


	5. Happy Birthday To You

Alex awoke with severe bed hair. She yawned showing her white teeth. She stood and slipped her slippers on and trudged toward her bathroom. She absentmindedly brushed her teeth and took and shower.

When she got out, she saw her outfit was set out for her. It was turquoise dress with sandal wedge shoes. After a minute of admiring the outfit, she put it on. Before Alexanndrea could leave her room, she spotted a white box with a gold bow on it. Her brow furrowed and she approached it suspiciously. She slowly opened the box to reveal a long white dress with a gold belt. It was absolutely gorgeous. Before she thought about anything else, she smelled the sweet aroma of something:_ Waffles!_ She sprinted out her door and skipped steps downstairs.

When she turned the corner to the kitchen, she expected to see at least Alfred but it was completely empty. Except her beautiful waffles. Her waffles were on the table with whipped cream and strawberries on top.

She silently praised her waffles before sitting in a chair and stuffed waffle pieces in her mouth savoring every bite.

When she finished she noticed that someone (most likely Tim) had moved her bouquet of Plumerias that she loved so much from the living room.

Alex picked up the vase and walked toward the living room, which was pitch black. Puzzled, she turned on the light.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Bruce, Tim, Diana, and Alfred yelled, causing Alex to almost drop her purple vase, startled.

"…What?" she asked obviously oblivious.

"It's October 29th." Bruce said.

She let that wash over. "Oooooh okay." She smiled. She saw everyone had a box or something in their hand. Diana patted the couch signaling her to sit down. Alfred took the vase and set it on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Open mine first!" Tim yelled making Alex laugh at her brother. She took the rather large wrapped rectangle, and gently unwrapped it.

She gasped at how beautiful it was. It was a drawing of her and Tim sitting by the lake, skipping rocks. It was drawn with oil pastels. "Tim, this is beautiful. Did you do this yourself?" he nodded obviously enjoying his praise.

"Thank you…" she said.

Alfred handed her two. One was a lot bigger than the other. She opened the small one first and read the card out loud.

"_Have fun kicking Butt, sincerely, Fox…" _Alex laughed while opening the box to reveal pink brass knuckles and she smiled.

She picked up the bigger one which the weight kind of shifted.

"Of course I got this with the permission of Master Bruce and Tim." Alfred said while Alex gently opened the box and gaped at the content. She gently put her hand in and removed a slumbering whitish gray kitten with black spots. _She_ yawned and Alex looked at _her_ sweetly and placed _her _on her lap. She scratched behind her roundish ear and she purred.

"She's adorable…" Diana admired the leopard.

"It's a snow leopard." Alfred said.

"You got me a snow leopard?!" She whisper yelled with glee. He nodded

"What do you guys think about Lucy? Lulu for short I guess."

"I like it." Bruce said and Diana and Tim agreed. Finally, Bruce handed her a small box. She opened it and it revealed a pure amethyst necklace.

"It… it's beautiful Bruce… thank you…" she said and hugged him and put on her necklace.

"Oh and Diana, the dress was beautiful. I love it, but what is it for?" Alex asked.

"It's for your ball of course," Diana said picking up a small bag and taking out a golden tiara. Alex smiled and hugged her.

She pulled away suddenly. "Wait. Ball?"

* * *

><p>Alex tied her now straight hair into a tight bun and put her tiara. She looked at herself sideways. Her dress surprisingly fit her perfectly and so did her gold Mary Janes. She heard an adorable high pitch yawn and she turned to baby Mai who was lying on a gigantic puff pillow. She picked up her baby and Mai meowed, making Alex kiss her on the forehead.<p>

She glanced at the clock beside her and saw it was 8:00 and her party started. She placed her kitten back on her pillow. She checked her mirror one more time before walking out the door, and steadily walked down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom stair, her eyes widened because there were over 80 people. She walked to Bruce who was finishing socializing.

"Who are most of these people? Why are they here?" Alex was gazing at people who were there.

"Because they know me…" Bruce grumbled rolling his eyes.

"Hi there Mr. Wayne! And you must be Amy!" said a man who had black hair and a streak of white hair.

"Alex." She practically growled.

"Right, well, happy 8th birthday!" he said handing Alex two ten dollar bills.

Alex growled, shoved the money into the man's hand and stormed off.

"Um… did I say something?" the man asked Bruce who was trying not to laugh.

"She's thirteen." Bruce informed him, and the man cringed and walked away.

Alex sat next to Tim who actually didn't have his game boy with him.

"Well this is _fun._" Alex said dramatically and sarcastically. Tim nodded.

"Same thing happened for my thirteenth birthday. Turned into another one of Bruce's unwanted business meeting parties." He said causing Alex to stand up and make her way to the stair case. She was looking down at her shoes when she bumped into someone. She looked up to see Diana talking to a tall man with round glasses in a baby blue suit. He turned to look at her and smiled.

"Oh… excuse me sir, I didn't see you there." She said and she attempted to walk around them.

"Excuse me miss?" the man asked her and she turned.

"Happy 13th birthday Miss Alex." He said handing her a bouquet of Gazanias.

Alex had loved Gazanias. She'd loved flowers. But how did he know?

"My name is Kent. Clark Kent. I'm a friend of Bruce." Alex's eyes glimmered.

"Its nice to meet you. Thank you so much…" Alex said shaking his hand and acknowledged Diana. She walked upstairs into her room and pet her sleeping cat, then found a pink vase and put her purple Gazanias on her dresser.

Suddenly, she was knocked out from behind. "Happy birthday Brat."

* * *

><p><strong>OKEY LISTEN GUYS. IT IS FREAKING 2:28 IN THE MORNING, SO I REALLY DONT GIVE A CRAP RIGHT NOW. OH YEAH I HOPE YOU HATE THAT CLIFF HANGER AS MUCH AS I LOVED IT.<strong>


	6. Happy Birthday To You part 2

_Alex woke up on the floor in her room. The room was completely dark and there was no light except for the moon which was dimly lit._

_Confused she crept toward her door and felt for the knob. When she found it, she put her hand on it softly. It was freezing. She turned it slowly and opened the door. _

_The mansion was quiet and like her room, there was no light to be seen. She took a step towards the stairs but stopped when she heard the floor board's creek. She hesitantly slipped off her shoes. She stood on the balls of her feet and stepped slowly to the stairs._

_She put her hand on the stair rail and put her foot on the first step looking, around her._

_She started very slowly downstairs._

"Bruce?" _she whisper-yelled._

"Tim if this is a joke I will_ kill _you…" _she hissed through her teeth._

"Alfred?" _her voice cracked._

"Diana?" _No answer._

_Something was really wrong._

_When she reached the bottom stair, she looked around cautiously._

_When she looked to her right towards the foyer, a light was flickering on and off. She stared just for a second before unconsciously walking toward the flickering light._

_Getting closer, behind the couch she saw something red all over the floor. She walked until she was just in front of the couch. _

_She slowly looked around the arm._

_Lying in a pool of blood was her brother with a bullet sized hole in the middle of his chest seeping blood._

_Alex fell backward as pure fear inched across her face and screamed without another moment's hesitation._

* * *

><p>Professor Crane watched the young girl tied to the chair as she squirmed with fear as she imagined whatever that frightened her most. The balls of her feet bloody from them scraping against the freezing gravel.<p>

He had kidnapped the brat from her own birthday ball. He was going to used her for ransom.

_That billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne would give anything to save his precious daughter from succumbing to her nightmares forever_.

The scarecrow laughed out loud. Suddenly one of his henchmen rushed in, panicked.

"B-Boss?" he stuttered.

"What?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of the middle of something?" Scarecrow screamed and the henchman flinched.

"W-We have a problem…"

* * *

><p>Bruce heard glass shatter upstairs.<p>

"Tim, go check on Alex." He told Tim who was close to falling asleep on the couch.

Because he knew better, Tim decided not to argue so he just groaned and trudged up the stairs.

He opened her door and pushed it so it swung open. "Hey Al, your- Alex?" he looked around the lavender room and thought '_what's wrong with this picture?_'

Her favorite vase was in pieces on the floor along with her flowers he guessed were from Clark. A white sheet of paper replaced the items on the dresser. But Alex was nowhere to be seen.

Tim cautiously walked toward the spot where the broken glass was and did a full spin around to observe the room fully. He stopped when he saw Lucy struggling with a tight muzzle on her tiny little face.

He once again stepped over the glass shards and rushed to remove the leopard's muzzle.

Tim, with Lucy in his hands, eased his way over to her dresser with the note on top.

He slowly picked it up and opened it.

"Oh no."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me. Excuse me." Tim squeezed past strangers and people he knew but necessarily didn't actually like.<p>

"Bruce. Alex is gone. It looks like she was kidnapped. Lucy was muzzled and they left this." Tim shifted Lucy to his other hand and took the note from his jacket pocket to give to Bruce.

_Dear Rich Boy, _

If you want to see your little brat alive again,

Deliver 5 million dollars_ to _the ware house on

Eastpointe Avenue and Fourth by midnight.

The clock is ticking.

-Scarecrow

Bruce crumpled the note up in anger.

"Scarecrow." He growled. He turned to Tim. "Tim, give Lucy to Diana and tell Clark to send everyone home. Its 10:16. We will not be delayed." He said as he pushed through the crowd acting frantic to find Commissioner Gordon.

Tim passed through the crowd the opposite way to locate Diana and Clark. When he found them conversing, he got straight to the point.

"Clark, Bruce said tell everyone to go home. Diana, Bruce said please watch Lucy." He said and he began starting back into the crowd, but Diana grabbed his wrist.

"Tim, what's going on? Is there something wrong?" Diana asked.

Tim was hesitant to tell her about Alex. He knew that if either Clark or Diana had interfered, then Bruce would be mad at him for telling them. Bruce hated it when they interfered. But she had to know.

"Scarecrow kidnapped Alex. But don't interfere. Bruce would hate that." Tim blurted out. "It'd be best if you just did what he asked you to do." He put his hands out defending.

"Okay." The pair said simultaneously, kind of surprising Tim, but it didn't matter because he needed to save his sister.

* * *

><p><em>She couldn't breathe. She was drowning. <em>

_Drowning both mentally and physically. _

_She was drowning in her thoughts._

_Ones that told her that her life was a lie, she was a lie, or worse, no one would ever love her._

_She was underwater._

_Her lungs longed for air, tight with desperation. _

_She was trying her best to swim, but she knew she was getting absolutely nowhere. _

_She was going to die. She knew it. _

_So she stopped struggling and let herself succumb to her own nightmare. _

_Her own dead nightmare._

* * *

><p>"What kind of problem?" scarecrow asked.<p>

"Ooh, I know the answer to that question!" Robin swung in on his grapple and landed on the head of a henchman.

"Us." He finished with a smirk. Batman crashed through the skylight above and also used a henchman to break his fall.

"No!" The professor yelled in frustration.

Scarecrow's men weren't enough to keep the dynamic duo from confronting him.

"Stay back! Or I'll… or I'll enhance the generator to the highest setting and scramble her brains." He said at first panicked but he knew they wouldn't hurt him as long as the little brat was in his hands.

* * *

><p><em>She'd recognized this alley way. <em>

_The pearls from the dead woman's necklace, and the spilled popcorn from the dead man's popcorn bag._

_Two gunshots had already been heard. But now there was a third. _

_She stumbled back into even more darkness than before._

_She felt she couldn't stand so she collapsed. Collapsed into her own blood._

_As she fell, she remembered the sheer horror on the boy's face when he watched his parents die._

_The boy came next to her. "This isn't real."_

_She felt it. It wasn't real._

* * *

><p>"The money, or the brat dies." scarecrow said, most sinisterly.<p>

Batman glared at him scarily. Robin cursed under his breath. He took his stance with a batarang.

Scarecrow was quick to grab the control panel to the matching headset Alex was wearing. But before he could push the button, he was hit from behind. When he fell unconscious, face first, a quite flustered birthday girl was standing with scarecrow's wood stick.

"I don't like being called brat." She panted shakily as she dropped the wood plank on his head.

She limped toward the two. "God, this is going to leave a mark in the morning…" she hissed as she touched her bleeding forehead. She limped past the boys.

Suddenly, batman swept her off her feet. "What are you doing?" she asked, not exactly complaining.

"You have a twisted ankle." He said.

"Oh. Okay." She was very exhausted.

"Did he hurt Lucy?" she asked Tim.

"He muzzled her. But I gave her to Diana. She's fine."

"But what matters is that you're safe." Batman said.

"Yeah. I guess that's all that matters." She said hoping they would ask her about her dreams, but she knew they were sooner or later.

* * *

><p>She'd fallen asleep soon after they'd returned her home.<p>

After patching up her few wounds, Bruce returned to the cave along with Diana. The man with the gold helmet stepped from the shadows.

"You have summoned me?" he asked.

"Fate. Do you have the amulet?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. I have engulfed it with a protection spell so no other sorcery but my daughter or I will be able to manipulate it." Dr. Fate put the cat's eye necklace in Bruce's palm.

"And you're sure this won't hurt Lucy?" he asked.

"We cannot be entirely sure, but the chances of the amulet hurting her like it hurts Alex are very low. We must begin."

Bruce nodded. Diana handed the snow leopard to him and he set her on the metal slab on the counter. She put the medallion around her neck as if it were a collar.

Bruce stepped aside as Fate put his hands out in front of him and they began to glow.

"Noitcetorp nopu tac ereh noi!" he exclaimed as the leopards eyes glowed. Fate put his hands down.

He whistled a simple yet complex tune and Lucy transformed into a full grown snow leopard.

"She will protect your daughter. Nruter ot lamron." Fate said as Lucy returned back to normal.

Bruce took the feline in his hands. "Lets hope so."


End file.
